Reformer's strike team prologue
by Unkn0wn Writ3r
Summary: rlly bad


Kathryn walked down the gray hallway towards the door the golem wardens had pointed out to her. She was fine with whatever was waiting for her, anything to end the boredom of jail. Her four tails swished nonchalantly as she opened the door to meet a group of people she could only describe as random in the extreme. Everyone but two of the assembled creatures sported some defining detail:The guy in the back left with a ax made of ice had a pair of bull horns sticking out of his head and next to him was a girl, a amber amulet around her slim neck, with bird talons for legs. A Minotaur and a harpy. In the front left a young man, a phoenix by the slightly smoking wings protruding from his back. The one in the middle left was a Shug monkey, the monkey tail and dog ears were a dead giveaway. Kathryn sat down in the middle of the classroom like room, her tails curling elegantly around the desk she sat on. The only two people who sat on the right side were a normal looking schoolgirl and a ethereal, ghost-like girl sat patiently, waiting for whatever was going to happen. They all wore the plain, blank shirts of prisoners, each one with a different mark due to the crime they had committed. The minotaur and the harpy both had the green serpent emblazoned on their shoulders, the mark of thievery. The phoenix had the red lion, the mark of destruction, the Shug monkey had the grey rat, the mark of trickery, the schoolgirl and the ghost-like girl both had black marks, the marks of killing. The black marks were the only marks not confined to one animal, but spread among three. Low amount of kill belonged to the black raven, mid killings were under the mark of a wolf, and the highest black mark, the black dragon, was given to those who had killed a enormous amount of people. Kathryn herself had a black raven, but the schoolgirl had a wolf and the ghostly girl had not one, but two black dragons one on each sleeve of her shirt. The attention of all the assembled thieves, tricksters, destroyer, and killers immediately shifted to the top right corner of the room, the corner where the door out was located. A young man walked in, wearing the same prisoner clothes as the others, but his were black and some parts were darker than others. A strange sword hilt rested in a plain holster strapped to the outside of his left leg, a pair of dice on a string round his slim neck, a enormous briefcase in his left hand and a much smaller one in his right. He didn't show any signs of what creature he was. He had dark brown hair and a pair of even darker brown eyes, both stark contrasts to his pale complexion. He walked to the top left and set the large briefcase down with a heavy thud next to the large desk and chair that had been placed there, and walked over to the smaller desk and chair next to it and set the other briefcase on it. A big blackboard sat in the front of the room, a room without windows, but still cool due to its drafts, prison rooms like this weren't the most highly managed, and thus mold and mildew had collected in the corners, creating a awful smell. The young man turned and took a piece of chalk and started to write the words "Reformer strike team", at the same time exposing the huge dark green snake that curved from his right shoulder to his left hip, where his strange sword rested. As he wrote, he spoke, his voice calm and smooth, saying, "Hello my fellow criminals. My name is Vasilis, and I am here to teach you." The minotaur got up and huffed toward the door, the harpy slowly starting to get up and follow him out, when the door opened and a giant clawed hand flung the minotaur across the room as easily as if he was a pillow. The owner of the hand emerged, a giant guy who looked about the same age as the oddly average young man, except he was most definitely not average. Clawed hands and feet, fangs sharp as small spears sticking out of his lips, a large scaly tail, and a massive muscle-bound seven foot frame that made even the minotaur look small. "Sit daown and listen to Vasilis." He said as he maneuvered his immense frame to the extremely large desk and chair, likely custom made to fit him. Everyone knew what this massive young man, he looked about 19 while the oddly average one looked about 17, was: he was a River King. River Kings were a extremely rare breed of bridge troll, but River Kings were exponentially smarter, stronger, and much tougher than anything else, even full grown dragons couldn't stop a River King from going wherever he liked. "Thank you very much Phin." The other guy, Vasilis said, a friendly smile on his face. "Now, if there are no more interruptions, I would like to continue my explanation of the Reformer strike team." As Vasilis said these words, the minotaur got up again and made for the door, ice ax in hand. Vasilis opened his briefcase and took out a small notebook and said, "If you try to leave this room again, I can promise that you will not be treated as gently as you were the first time." The minotaur contined, grabbing the door handle and started to open it. Then a few bright flashes of pale blue, almost white, lights flickered around the minotaur's body, and in that small moment, the minotaur was on the ground, gasping desperately for breath. Vasilis walked over, flipping to a bookmarked page and reciting, "Trebull, minotaur, grade 7, Ice affinity, stole a unbreakable ax made of ice." Vasilis looked down at the breathless minotaur,Trebull, his smile gone, his brown eyes hard and sharp as a sword made of smoky quartz. Vasilis spoke, his voice hard and unyielding as a iron cage, casting his voice to all of the people in the room "I will not allow deliberate disobedience." Trebull made a few gasping noises before replying, "You just caught me off guard." Vasilis laughed, a cold and mirthless sound, "Three things all of you should know about me. First, I am a grade ten, second, I have killed more people than you could imagine, and third, my affinity is Kinetic." The students gasped, Kinetic was a incredibly rare and dangerous affinity. Kinetic stored half of the energy from the user's movements as excess energy, so the more the user moved, the more energy Kinetic would generate. However, this affinity put an immense stress on the body and required extreme stamina, endurance, and pain tolerance for most to even try and use it, let alone do what Vasilis had done to Trebull. Vasilis looked at the gathered crowd, his eyes softening as the harpy flitted over and helped the incapacitated Trebull to his seat. He looked at the time and gave a grunt of annoyance, "Well, it looks like our time is up for today. I expect each of you to be ready to socialize tomorrow." Vasilis walked over to the door and opened it, walking over to his desk and sitting down in his chair. The gathered misfits walked out of the door, back to their cells, to ponder the enigmatic duo and their cryptic Reformer strike team.


End file.
